todo lo hago por ti
by k-becksfan
Summary: cuando Castle se entera de que Beckett le habia engañado durante un año ocultándole que conocía sus sentimientos por ella, Rick desaparece de su vida para siempre pero por cosas del destino, sus vidas volverán a cruzarse para resolver un caso complicado.


La vida puede cambiar en un instante. Un día lo tienes todo, trabajo, dinero, salud, la felicidad que todo el mundo ansía tener en algún momento de su existencia pero, cuando menos te lo esperas todo, absolutamente todo por lo que has estado luchando se puede venir abajo en cuestión de segundos y todo, por estar en el sitio equivocado en el peor momento.

En un instante el corazón de Castle se rompió en mil pedazos al enterarse, por casualidad, del secreto que Beckett, su detective, su musa, su compañera, llevaba guardando durante casi un año. Ella recordaba sus palabras, esas palabras que tanto había esperado para decirle y que no se lo dijo antes por miedo. Sabía que no fue el momento adecuado, pero no quería perderla sin que supiera cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. A veces, se alegraba de que Kate no recordara nada por miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él y su relación de amistad se estropeara, pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba y cada día que pasaba la amaba más, simplemente porque era perfecta para él. Pero su mundo se vino abajo cuando escuchó el interrogatorio en el que Beckett confesaba que, a pesar de haber sufrido un fuerte trauma, su memoria seguía intacta.

- no voy a volver madre – Castle estaba sentado en el sofá con un vaso lleno de Whisky con la mirada perdida en un punto perdido del salón.

- querido, ¿te lo has pensado bien?, llevas muchos años allí, no quiero que te precipites – Martha intentó disuadir a su hijo con sutileza.

- llevo dos días pensándolo – seguía con la mirada perdida – se acabaron mis días de detective de homicidios.

- ¿esa decisión es definitiva? – quiso saber su madre.

- si, lo es – dijo rotundo.

- ¿puedo preguntar porqué? – se interesó Martha.

- ¿no te parece una razón de peso que me haya estado mintiendo durante un año?

- debo admitir que no fue bonito, pero sus razones tendrá hijo – intentó animarle.

- si, que no siente lo mismo por mí – se terminó el Whisky y se sirvió otro – eso no me molesta madre, si no me quiere lo entiendo, no puedo hacer nada más. lo que me molesta es la mentira, el silencio, la indiferencia.

- Richard, no creo que a Kate le sea indiferente tus sentimientos. ¿le has pedido alguna explicación?

- no, me fui sin más y no he vuelto a aparecer por allí.

- ¿y Kate no te ha llamado? – se sorprendió Martha.

- si, lo hizo pero no le cogí.

- ay Richard, estará preocupada.

- tranquila madre, le dejé un mensaje diciéndole que necesitaba tiempo para escribir y que no me pasaría en varios días – lanzó un largo suspiro.

- ¿no te piensas despedir de ella ni de los chicos? – preguntó la actriz.

- no creo que tenga el valor ni las fuerzas suficientes para decirle adiós madre, es demasiado doloroso.

- y ¿que piensas hacer?

- no lo se, todavía lo estoy meditando.

- te dejo que lo medites a solas querido, buenas noches – se levantó del sofá y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo se fue al dormitorio.

Castle se quedó un rato más pensando en como despedirse de su musa y después de darle muchas vueltas y sabiendo que llevaba la cantidad suficiente de alcohol en el cuerpo como para tener la fuerza necesaria, cogió el teléfono y marco el número 1, esperó dos tonos y colgó. – no puedo hacerlo – dijo en un susurro. Se asustó cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar encima de la mesa del salón, en la pantalla una sonriente Kate le miraba esperando a que descolgara.

- ¿Castle? – la voz de kate se oía al otro lado de la línea - ¿estás bien?, ¿Castle? – volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta del escritor.

- Beckett – dijo él.

- ¿Qué pasa Castle? ¿todo bien? – estaba realmente preocupada por él. nunca se había comportado así y estaba muy desconcertada. ¿Por qué me has colgado?

- se ha cortado – su tono era seco.

- ¿y que querías? – quiso saber.

- verás, he tomado una decisión y quería que fueras la primera en enterarte – dijo con el mismo tono.

- te escucho – fue lo único que dijo Kate

- me voy Kate – soltó de golpe.

- ¿no es un poco pronto para irte de vacaciones Castle? – dijo divertida.

- no me voy de vacaciones Kate – lanzó un suspiro – me voy de la comisaría.

- ¿Qué? – la sonrisa se le borró de la cara en el momento en el que escuchó esas palabras.

- supongo que te alegrarás de no tenerme a tu alrededor molestándote todos los días.

- Castle..

- se que no ha sido fácil para ti pero te estoy muy agradecido, a ti y a los chicos por todo lo que me habéis ayudado.

- ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – estaba nerviosa, se le notaba en el temblor de su voz al pronunciar la primera frase.

- claro..

- ¿Por qué? – sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Es cierto que al principio no le gustó la idea de tenerlo todos los días revoloteando a su alrededor pero ahora no se imaginaba el día a día en la comisaría sin él.

- Kate.. – fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿ha pasado algo? – quiso saber.

- necesito tiempo para pensar Kate, para ordenar mi cabeza.

- ¿pensar en que? ¿ya te has cansado de ser policía? – intentó serenarse.

- lo voy a echar de menos, pero es lo que toca ahora.

- no lo entiendo Castle, porque no vienes a mi casa y lo hablamos tranquilamente – le ofreció – abrimos una botella de vino y…

- lo siento Kate, es tarde.

- Rick por favor… - le suplicó antes de que colgara el teléfono – necesito una explicación, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, lo necesito.

- no creo que sea buena idea – dijo secamente – adiós Kate – y colgó el teléfono.

Kate se quedó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja atónita por lo que acababa de pasar. Varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro terminando en el suelo de su salón. Su corazón latía con fuerza por los nervios y la impotencia que le causaba no saber lo que le había hecho a Castle tomar esa decisión de un día para otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su abrigo y el casco de la moto y salió de casa.

Castle pensó que el Whisky calmaría su angustia pero ya iba por la quinta copa y su corazón seguía encogido y herido. Daba vueltas por la casa sin saber que hacer, pensando en cómo iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante cuando el sonido de unos nudillos llamando a su puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Beckett, ¿Qué haces aquí? – abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, su musa con cara de poco amigos fulminándole con la mirada.

- como te atreves Castle, me dices eso y me cuelgas el teléfono – entró como un huracán al loft sin esperar invitación.

- Beckett, no estoy de humor para hablar ahora – cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá sirviéndose su sexta copa.

- ¿Qué no estás de humor?, Castle ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – se cruzó de brazos plantada en medio del salón frente al sofá esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

- baja la voz quieres, mi madre está durmiendo – Kate vio la botella medio vacía encima de la mesita del salón.

- sigo esperando una explicación para todo esto. Sinceramente, no entiendo que ha podido pasar para que hagas esto Castle.

- simplemente me he aburrido, eso es todo – dijo sin darle importancia.

- te has aburrido, ¿es la mejor excusa que se te ocurre?

- es la única que suena convincente.

- Castle, te conozco de sobra para saber que hay algo que no me estás contando. Puede que hace unos años esa excusa me la hubiera creído pero ahora no. ¿Qué pasa? – insistió.

- Kate, ¿Por qué no lo dejas pasar?

- ¿Por qué no me explicas lo que pasa en realidad? Luego decidiré si lo dejo pasar o no.

- siempre me ha gustado tu cabezonería, es un talento que te permite ser tan buena policía.

- podrías dejar de beber y mirarme – le ordenó enfadada – Castle, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, puedes contarme lo que sea.

- creo que te he contado demasiado – soltó como si nada.

- ¿de que estás hablando? – no entendía la actitud del escritor.

- sabes Kate, puedo con cualquier cosa, pero la mentira es una cualidad en las personas que aborrezco – le miró a los ojos por primera vez y Kate pudo ver en sus ojos el dolor.

- será mejor que te expliques mejor – se sentó a su lado sin apartar la mirada. Castle dudó unos segundos, respiró hondo y después de lanzar un largo suspiro habló.

- te quiero Kate – se terminó la copa se echó hacia atrás en el sofá – pero eso ya lo sabías – miró a Kate a los ojos – desde hace un año.

- Castle..

- y te lo callaste Kate.

- ¿desde cuando lo sabes? – dijo con un fino hilo de voz

- que mas da eso, lo se y punto. Puedo entender que no sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti lo que no acabo de entender es porque no tuviste el valor de decírmelo Kate, ¿sabes lo mal que lo he pasado todos estos meses?, ¿Cómo me sentí cuando me dijiste que no recordabas nada de aquel día?.

- ¿tu? Y que hay de mi Castle, te recuerdo que la que recibió un balazo en el pecho fue yo, la que casi muere fui yo, no elegiste el mejor momento para decírmelo sabes, estaba intentando sobrevivir.

- desapareciste – le recriminó – me dejaste solo tres meses sin dar señales de vida.

- ya te dije que necesitaba tiempo, y lo sigo necesitando Castle – sus lágrimas caían por su cara.

- si, lo recuerdo, tu muro.

- Castle yo…

- ya sabes la razón por la que me marcho Kate, no me lo pongas más difícil. Vete a casa – su cara reflejaba la tristeza que sentía.

- si sirve de algo, lo siento. Siento haberte mentido Castle, creí que era lo correcto – bajó la cabeza y abrió la puerta del loft dispuesta a irse.

- me has hecho daño Kate.

- ¿y que va a pasar ahora?

- no lo se. Necesito tiempo para recapacitar.

- si es lo que quieres…

- no es lo que quiero, es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

- bien.

- adiós Kate.

Kate salió del loft sin despedirse del escritor. En cuanto entró en el ascensor no pudo reprimir el llanto que llevaba tiempo guardándose dentro. Lo había estropeado todo por culpa de sus estúpidos miedos y se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada para que Castle cambiara de opinión. Le había hecho daño y lo sabía. Ahora solo podía esperar, darle tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran, pero tenía miedo de que las cosas ya no volvieran a ser como antes y no le culpaba si eso llegara a pasar. Al fin y al cabo, la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando era suya.


End file.
